Villa De Sugar Rush
by Polchek n Spice
Summary: Ralph runs away to Mexico. He arrives at a hotel. But little did he know, this wasn't any normal hotel. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own the characters of WIR. Hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

It was morning in the southern desert of Mexico. A man with brown hair, taller than anybody he ever knew before was walking in the vast hazardous desert while trying to find a place to stay for the night.

"You'll never be somebody, why don't you just fucking run away you bastard" his uncle gene said. "Who are you calling a bastard you selfish little maggot. At least my father was a great man, you as an uncle is much worse gene" Ralph spat out furiously as he went for the door.

"If you go for that door. Your ass isn't going to be coming back to live with me" Gene said while facing him in anger. "You know what I think. I think I'm going to get out of here. I'm 17 years old, I could just leave for all I care" Ralph said while grabbing everything he owned as he placed it in his suitcase.

"Go ahead, I don't care where you go. You won't last a fucking week in the real world. You don't even have a job like I do as the mayor" Gene smirked with pride. "I don't care. It's better than being here" Ralph said as he went out the door with his luggage and left.

"Don't you ever come back Ralph" Gene says very abruptly while slamming the door of his home.

"Ha, you don't even realize that I took away $200,000 from you. You spoiled little brat of an uncle" Ralph whispered while going to an airport.

He got to an airport, and decided to go to Mexico. He bought a plane ticket, showed his passport, and went on a flight to Mexico. And it only cost him 1,200 for a flight like that.

Hours later, Ralph was still in the same dessert. "A runaway finding hope. I want hope to strive in me" Ralph said as he desperately needed something to drink, because he was getting dehydrated from the heat. Then he notice a car coming up as he turned his head slightly to look at the moving car.

Ralph then placed his hand up. "Hey".

The car came to a slow halt as the man in his car rolled down the window. "Yes my friend. What can I do for you" he said in a Mexican accent.

"I need to know if there is a place where I can stay."

"Well there is this one place not too far from where you're going. Why don't you hop in my car and I will take you there" the Mexican man said nicely. "Thank you" Ralph said while placing his luggage in the back seat of the car, then he got in the front seat. The man started driving as he smiled.

"So my friend. What's your name"?

"Oh my name is Ralph Wreckingson" Ralph said while wondering where this man's going to take him. "What's your name"?

"Call me Lorenzo. So where are you coming from" Lorenzo said with wonder. "Oh I'm coming from America. I had a fight with my abusing uncle. And so I ran away sir" Ralph said as he smiled. "I'm glad I did".

"Well you look like a young kid to be running away" Lorenzo laughed a bit. "I'm 17. I ran away anyways" Ralph laughed as he notice a sign that said Villa De Sugar Rush. "Uh what's Villa De Sugar Rush" Ralph asked.

"Oh that place, that place is a kind of hotel where all the people who went to war just go for a vacation. It's a beautiful hotel. And pretty ladies" Lorenzo smiled as he continued to drive. "How pretty"?

"Pretty than you ever will think in your life" Lorenzo said. "Well I have to check this place out. I'm a runaway and I need a place to stay for a while" Ralph said while wondering what that hotel had beside beautiful women. "And lucky for you my friend. That hotel isn't expensive, it's cheaper than any hotel you ever went to in America" Lorenzo said.

"Ok then" Ralph said as he noticed another sign that said Villa De Sugar Rush is just 15 miles away.

It was 20 minutes later that Ralph noticed a huge hotel that he never even imagined of seeing before. The hotel had everything a rich person could ever have, or even imagine. "Buy my house and steal my car. This place is huge" Ralph said as he looked at the huge hotel with fascination in his eyes.

"Well my friend. This is where you want to go" Lorenzo said. "Yes. Thank you for the ride Lorenzo" Ralph said as he grabbed his luggage from the back seat and got out of the car. "Ok my friend. See you around" Lorenzo said as he drove away from the hotel.

Ralph then started walking into the hotel. He got inside and saw a bar that kind of looked like a restaurant. Then he saw a flight of stairs to which he presumed that those were the hotel rooms. There was only a few people in the hotel much to Ralph's dismay. "Hmm….to think that nobody could be in a hotel like this. This place is beautiful…." Ralph said while heading up to the bar. The bartender looked at him as he smiled. "What can I get you my friend" the man said. "Can I get some water? I had a long day traveling and I need something to boost me up" Ralph said.

"Well you're in luck. We have water anyways" the bartender said while pouring a glass of water for Ralph. He handed the water to him as Ralph started drinking it quickly. "You sure are thirsty" the bartender said. "What's your name"?

"My name is Ralph Wreckingson sir. Who might you be"?

"My name is Lawrence" he said nicely while cleaning a mug.

"Do you have a brother named Lorenzo" Ralph said with wonder. "That was my brother who drove you here, wasn't it" Lawrence laughed.

"I sort of knew because you two have the same accent" Ralph laughed. "Well we do. We're brothers" Lawrence smirked slightly as he turned his head. Ralph then got up from his seat and looked around. "So how much people do you think come to this place" Ralph questioned.

"It's the winter season, meaning we don't get a lot of business here. But this is Mexico, it's always warm here. So we have very few people coming sometimes" Lawrence said. "Major drag huh…" Ralph said. "Yes it is" Lawrence replied.

Ralph then heard footsteps coming from the upstairs of the hotel, then Ralph sat back down as he noticed some ladies coming down in an orderly fashion.

"Meet the ladies Ralph" Lawrence said. There were at least 16 of them looking at Ralph. "Such a handsome man" one of the girls spoke out. "Shut up Vanellope" Taffyta harshly said. After a few minutes meeting the girls, Ralph was just blushing to the comment Vanellope said.

"It's nice to meet you all" Ralph said nicely. "Thank you" Taffyta said as she smiled.

"You all look too young to be working here" Ralph said with curiosity. "We're all 17 years old" Taffyta said. "Funny. I'm the same age" Ralph laughed slightly. "Well, you're a handsome man Ralph" Taffyta blushed.

"I'll say" Vanellope spoke out. "Shut up Vanellope" Taffyta said as she shoved her to the ground, Vanellope got back up from the ground and was upset. "So which one of us are you going to pick for the night" Taffyta said with curiosity. "Whoa….what" Ralph said as his heart started beating. "Our job is to make you feel comfortable for the night. So do you want me, or any of these ladies" Taffyta said nicely.

"I will pick. The one girl you pushed" Ralph said as Taffyta and the rest of the girls grew silent. "Vanellope? She never been picked before" Taffyta said. "Well she has been picked. By me…" Ralph said while holding Vanellope's hand.

"Ralph. Can you follow me to the room upstairs" Vanellope said nicely. "Sure thing" Ralph said as he grabbed his luggage. Then he started to follow Vanellope upstairs to one of the rooms.

All the girls, and even Taffyta were still silent. "I never thought Vanellope would ever get picked" Candlehead said. "Well it's her first time, so maybe she will do fine" Taffyta said as she smiled a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

About a few minutes later. Ralph and Vanellope were in a hotel room that had a view of the huge swimming pool that the hotel had. And a beautiful sunset. "So Ralph, where did you come from" Vanellope asked nicely. "I came from Pasadena, California. Ran away from home because of my abusing uncle" Ralph said while getting his clothing out of his suit case.

"So you ran away huh" Vanellope chuckled. "Yes I did" Ralph said as he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. "If you need me, I will be taking a nice hot shower" Ralph said as he closed the door of the bathroom. "Ok Ralph".

Ralph turned on the hot water valve of the shower and took off every piece of clothing he had on and went into the shower.

After taking a shower for a few minutes Ralph got out and changed into his pajamas. He then brushed his teeth and combed his hair and went out of the bathroom. He then saw that Vanellope was lying across the bed in a seductive position as Ralph grew curios.

"Uh what are you doing" Ralph questioned as he raised his eyebrow. "What's it look like I'm doing Ralph" Vanellope giggled as she stood up and looked him in the eyes. "What are you doing" Ralph said as he grew nervous. "Oh me, well I don't know" Vanellope said while smoothly running her forefinger on Ralphs shoulder, down to the part of his chess.

"Uh…I never felt this tension before" Ralph said as Vanellope started to back away. Then she placed both of her hands around her sky blue dress taking it off completely. All Ralph could see as he was getting a bit traumatized was Vanellope's soft milky white breasts, and sky blue themed panties that she was wearing as she started smiling while blushing as she saw Ralph's reaction to her being half nude in front of him.

"Well Ralph. Do you like seeing me nude"?

"Uh, uh….." Ralph couldn't say no more words as he felt his hard cock growing at a tremendous rate. "And might I say. Your hard boner looks pleasant" Vanellope said while taking off Ralph's pajamas all in one swift move of her hands. "Ralph. I know you want me" Vanellope says while taking her one hand and placing it in the Ralph's boxers stroking his hard on.

Ralph couldn't say anything at the moment as he moaned at the feeling of Vanellope's soft strokes coming from her hands. Ralph then laid a passionate sensual kiss to Vanellope's lips as she giggled in delight to Ralph kissing her. Then Ralph wrapped his arms around her neck as they both landed on the bed making out to their desire.

Ralph then stopped kissing her all of a sudden. "Vanellope by first time. Are you a virgin" Ralph question. "I'm afraid so cutie. I never thought you would pick me to sleep with you for the night" Vanellope smiled as she kissed Ralph's lips again. "Well I'm a virgin too…." Ralph said as he kissed her back. "Well baby. Are you going to do me with that hard shaft of yours" Vanellope said while undoing Ralph's boxers revealing the long thick stick that was meant to break her virginity.

"Yes. I want you so badly" Ralph said as he hurriedly undone Vanellope's panties, then he started diving his mouth to Vanellope's clavicle as she settled out moans of pleasure while giggling at the same time. "Oh Ralph….."!

Ralph wanted to place his hard on inside her, but he wanted to wait for the right time. So he started sucking and licking on Vanellope's soft breasts while stroking them with his two hands. "Oh….." Vanellope replied while in an ecstatic mood. Ralph couldn't stop touching her breasts. It's like something that he never felt before, something that he never touched before until now.

"Ralph…..lick me…" Vanellope moaned as Ralph looked at her drenched girly figure. "Wow….." Ralph said while he slid his touch once on the tip of her labia, then she settle out a moan for more of his licking as she grabbed Ralphs head. Ralph then started grabbing her waist as he started licking faster with his tongue.

"Ralph" Vanellope gasped in pleasure as she closed her eyes and started moaning softly. Ralph twirled his tongue kind of like a lollypop as he noticed that juice was spilling out of her. "Vanellope are you about to" Ralph said as Vanellope interrupted him with a nod saying yes she was about to climax.

Ralph just kept on licking faster as lots of Vanellope's juice was spilling from her inside and was drenching Ralph in his face. "Wow Vanellope. You came a lot" Ralph laughed as he still noticed that his member was hard. "Now it's time for me to do you" Vanellope giggled as she placed her mouth on his hard cock, then Ralph's face fell back as he moaned with his eyes closed as he was lying across the bed.

"VA…VA…" Ralph moaned as he gently petted her soft black hair while moaning severely. He could feel the sensation of his hard on being inside of a mouth that was so warm and deep in her throat. With each and every stroke of her mouth, Vanellope started bobbing her head up and down on his hard on as Ralph was just about to spill it.

But Ralph wanted to save his climaxing when they got to the real sex so he tried hard not to climax.

After a few minutes of Vanellope's soft sucking, she stop and laid herself back on the bed again. "Ralph" she said while looking into his eyes. "Yes Vanellope"?

"I want you inside me. I want you to pop my pussy out. I want to lose my vir" Vanellope said as Ralph placed a finger on her lips. "Say no more Vanellope. I want to lose my virginity as well…" Ralph said as he gently placed his hard on inside Vanellope's figure.

Vanellope started to feel the pain as Ralph started to plunge his hard on inside her, then she started to cry a bit. "Vanellope, do you want me to stop" Ralph asked as he was about to stop anyways. Vanellope nodded her head to tell Ralph to keep going.

Ralph started moving his member inside of her swiftly while kissing Vanellope on her lips. Soon the pain inside of Vanellope started to turn into pleasure as she started moaning very loudly. "Oh babe….." Vanellope moaned out as Ralph grabbed her budding breasts while thrusting harder inside of her.

While thrusting, Ralph placed his arms around Vanellope's soft little neck, then turned her around. Instead of Ralph thrusting inside of her, Vanellope took over and started thrusting faster on her own onto his hard on. Ralph felt more pleasured as Vanellope took over. "Vanellope…." he moaned out as he placed his hands around her waist while helping her thrust swiftly.

Within each and every moment that passed. Ralph felt Vanellope's pussy get even tighter and wetter as his hard on was getting constricted while Vanellope was still thrusting inside her. Then he was getting to that point where he wanted to climax.

"Ralph…..do you want to cum" Vanellope said while thrusting quicker. Ralph couldn't even say a word to Vanellope as he felt that his cock was about to burst with his cum. He slightly nodded his head for Vanellope to continue as he moaned pleasurably to the vibrations of her wet tight figure.

Vanellope began to thrusts even quickly as she started to moan extremely loud while screaming out his name. Then as Ralph couldn't hold it, he started climaxing deep inside her pussy as he was breathing in and out while exhausted. Vanellope then pulled Ralph's cock out of herself as she stared breathing heavily along with Ralph.

"You do realize what you done to me" Vanellope giggled out while she kissed Ralph. "What. What did I do to you" Ralph chuckled as he kissed her back. "Well you came inside me. And do you know what that means" Vanellope said as she felt her own stomach.

"No I don't know what you mean" Ralph said as he really didn't know. "Well I made you come inside me, so you got me pregnant….." Vanellope said as she smiled while Ralph choked out his breath. "What. I thought you took a pill or something" he said while afraid.

"It's alright. I don't even care what anybody says to me about me being pregnant. The fact of matter is I love you. But I have a feeling the other girls might get on top of you anyways. So I wouldn't mind" Vanellope giggled as she kissed his cheek as Ralph got back in bed.

"Well then. I love you too. And I thought I had to find love the hard way instead of the easy way…." Ralph chuckled as he started to fall asleep. "Well you got me cutie" Vanellope said as she kissed Ralph, then went to sleep herself.


End file.
